Golden Dragons
by Tacroy
Summary: Fyra vänner, ett band, ett hemligt förhållande, en hemlig romans, alkoholism och gräl. Detta är den sanna historien.


Scenen exploderar i ljus. Publiken skriker som besatt. Ut på scenen kommer en ung, blond kille med mikrofon i handen. Han börjar sjunga den egenkomponerade balladen 'Magic Touch' ackompanjerad av akustisk gitarr.

Efteråt exploderar publiken i jubel och applåder. Den blonde killen ler strålande och bugar sig djupt. På var sida om honom kommer en kille med korpsvart, ostyrligt hår och en kille med axellångt, rött hår. Båda två har med sig vars en elgitarr; den svarthårige har en med formen av en blixt och den rödhåriges med formen av en anfallande hök.

När alla tre står där lyfter den blonde killen mikrofonen till munnen en gång till och börjar prata.

- Mina vänner. Ni ska ha ett stort tack för att ni är här ikväll. Detta är inte bara den största konserten med The Golden Dragons, det är även den sista. Någonsin.

En chockad flämtning hörs genom publiken och flera tårar faller.

Det hela började två år tidigare. Harry Potter och Draco Malfoy hade lagt sina bittra stridigheter åt sidan för att med gemensamma krafter besegra den onde Lord Voldemort. Och de hade lyckats.

De hade båda kommit överens om att vänskapen bara skulle vara tillfällig, men de trivdes så bra i varandras sällskap att de beslutade att bli vänner på riktigt.

Båda hade en önskan om att bli något stort, så tillsammans med Ron Weasley bildade de bandet The Golden Dragons. Utan att någon frågat utnämnde Hermione Granger sig till att bli bandets manager.

Hon lyckades ordna deras första spelning redan samma år på Hogwarts julbal. Och den blev en succé.

Ryktet om den gyllene trion spred sig snabbt, och snart var de stjärnor.

Men ett år efter starten började det knaka i fogarna. Draco, bandets frontfigur, stora stjärna och flickidol började känna av pressen. Den blev för stor för honom så han sökte hjälp i flaskan. Men ingen av de andra ville se det, så de blundade.

Men efter sex månader var det omöjligt att se bort ifrån det.

Harry gjorde allt för att hålla ihop bandet, men efter ytterligare fem månader var det nästan omöjligt.

Det var en sval kväll i maj och Harry sprang rastlöst omkring på Bristols gator.

'Var kan han va?' tänker han desperat. 'Jag har letat igenom alla hans stamklubbar.'

Han går förbi en sjabbig bar utan att riktigt lägga märke till den. Han hör ett stönande som följs av, att döma av ljudet, dagens middag. Harry tittar dit och till sin stora sorg ser han det vackra, men bleka ansiktet, hos sin närmaste vän. Han går snabbt dit och böjer sig ner över honom. Harry stryker bort håret ur hans ansikte och suckar tungt.

- Draco, vad har du gjort?

Draco tittar upp på honom med slöjiga ögon.

- Tjena Harry, säger han slappt. Varför är du över mig?

Harry suckar igen och hjälper Draco upp på benen. Med Draco stödd emot sig börjar han sakta gå tillbaka till hotellet där de bor tillsammans med Ron och herione.

Hela vägen mumlar Draco en massa nonsens och Harry svarar honom frånvarande.

De kommer fram till hotellet och Harry i stort sett släpar in Draco i lobbyn. Portiern tittar frågande på dem men Harry viftar avslagande med handen och säger:

- Du har inte sett detta, så fråga inte.

Portiern nickar och Harry för med sig Draco till hissen.

De åker upp till takvåningen där de fyra delar en fyrarumssvit.

Harry öppnar dörren och tar med sig Draco till soffan. Harry har precis lagt en filt över Draco och ska hämta ett glas vatten till honom när dörren till Rons sovrum öppnas och Hermione kommer ut iklädd en av Rons slitna skjortor och mer håret på ända.

- Hermione!? utropar Harry chockat.

Hon tittar upp på honom och blir förskräckt.

- Harry!? Draco!? Vad gör ni här?

- Vi bor här.

Ron kommer också ut från sovrummet endast iklädd boxershorts och blir lika förskräckt som Hermione. Harry stirrar på Ron, som tränat som besatt sen bandet startat och har utvecklat fantastiska muskler.

- Du...och du...ni...hur...? stammar Harry förvirrat.

Hermione ler ursäktande.

- Vi hade tänkt att berätta. Allvarligt, säger hon.

Ron lägger armen om hennes axlar och ler mot Harry har också. Just då vaknar Draco upp och det första han ser är Rons arm om Hermione. Något slinter i hans huvud och ilskan stiger i honom. Han reser sig upp på ostadiga ben. Alla tre ser att han har svårt att fokusera blicken, men han går fram till Hermione. Han knuffar undan Ron och tar ett hårt tag om hennes arm.

- Hur fan kan du? sluddrar han otydligt. Tar du en veschla framför en shcechig drake?

- Draco, släpp mig. Du är full. Du vet inte vad du gör.

Dracos grepp hårdnar när han höjer handen för att slå henne. Ron kommer springandes för att slå till Draco och skydda Hermione medan Harry drar undan Draco.

När Harry drar snubblar Draco och faller till golvet. Harry böjer sig snabbt och oroligt över honom och konstaterar lättat att han lever. Han lyfter upp Draco och bär in honom till hans egen säng och bäddar ner honom.

Ron tar med sig den gråtande Hermione till hennes rum.

När han har sett till att hon ligger kommer han ut till Harry som sitter i soffan.

- Vad fan är det med dig Harry? ryter Ron. Varför försvarar du honom? Jag trodde att vi var dina vänner.

Harry suckar och tittar ledset på Ron.

- Vi är vänner Ron. Ni är mina bästa. Men det jag känner för Draco är starkare än någon vänskap. Starkare och djupare.

- Menar du att...?

Harry nickar.

- Jag älskar honom mer än mitt eget liv.

- Harry, såg du inte? Han älskar ju inte dig.

Ett svagt leende lyser upp Harrys ansikte.

- Det gör inget. Jag är inte så självisk att jag vill ha honom för mig själv. Så länge jag får vara hans vän är jag den lyckligaste killen i världen.

Ron skakar sorgset på huvudet.

- Då är det slut.

- Vi har en konsert kvar på vår turné. Vi spelar den...

- ...sen går vi skilda vägar.

- Vi meddelar de andra imorgon.

- Sen är det slut för gott.

Ron går in till Hermione medan Harry går in till sig.

Harry mår dåligt, hans och Dracos stora dröm, krossad i småbitar. Hur ska han kunna säga det till Draco?

Morgonen därpå vaknar Harry tidigt och går upp. Det första han gör är att ordna en antibaksmälledrink åt Draco.

Han går in till Draco som också är vaken. Harry ger drinken till honom och Draco tar emot den och halsar den. Han rapar äcklat och ger glaset till Harry.

- Vad är det Harry? Något bekymrar dig.

- Vi ska splittras. Ron klarar inte av ditt drickande.

Draco ler ursäktande.

- Ledsen, säger han sen.

- Oroa dig inte. Det ordnar sig. Vi ska ha sista spelningen på fredag.

- Varför gör du detta för mig?

- Gör vad? undrar Harry lätt förvirrat.

- Tar hand om mig och allt sånt.

Harry skruvar olustigt på sig.

- Du är min vän...

- Nej. Det är något annat. Berätta.

Harry suckar.

- Jag älskar dig Draco. Det har jag gjort länge. Men jag vet ju att du inte kan älska mig. men snälla, låt mig vara din vän.

Draco lägger en tröstande och förstående hand på Harrys arm.

- Jag kommer alltid att vara din vän Harry. Även om The Golden Dragons splitras.


End file.
